stullfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
Cedric Richards Transmedia storytelling Nov 24 2018 Core Narrative 1 Core Narrative #1 Monkey Wrench I can say movie lovers and christian's and catholic and nice demon fighting game so everyone can play thats how do they typically engage with media have people to play this religion APP video game Who's your core audience your Target market Book selling so we can get the word out so we can let the people in Kansas or the world the devil is real and he want all of our souls because all the sins that we did... Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about during the Historical event God Kicks everybody out thats the monkey wrench of the story The Hero - who is your window into the story or your protagonist The Army of Spiritual souls savers The Physical Goal- What do they have to accomplish by the end? what is the need ? The Army of the spirit wants to save the world and people souls. The Emotional Goal - What is their Emotional Need? The Army of Spiritual and Jesus wants the world and the people to know god and the light Personal Obstacle - What is their fatal Flaw? The Army of the spirit wants to make a world a good sinful place but the devil is not allowing it. The Villain-Who is trying to stop your protagonist?Who is your antagonist Mother Nature is the antagonist and the Ray the priest he saw the reborn of Mother Nature and the Devil . But the devil and the demons he send to earth and taking over the planet and the devil wants Mother Nature to finish his dirty work . Justification - Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their action ? The Devil and the Parkside don't have no guilt but they goal is having evil boundaries towards people and innocent bystanders in Kansas City. Additive Comprehension I Can say its a major death because of Mother Nature and the devil wants people souls so they trying to kill just to take innocent people souls. Opportunity to Shift Mediums/Platforms. Three different planets are in the Kansas City one planet is a regular earth the second planet is Gates of heaven that will see the light and yours spirits and last planet is the Gates of hell of the devil keeping other people has slaves. Supporting Cast- Quickly describe some main supporting characters #Ray Cletus Sr #Angels #Devil #Mother Nature Locations - Describe the primary locations used in the story #Kansas City #Grave #Cemetery Monkey Wrench God Kicks Everybody out In a evil city in Kansas City at the Forest Hill Cemetery of the evil of the dark side trying to take innocent people souls but the army of the spirits trying to stop to evil of the devil and mother nature plans. Medium - with which medium will this story be created? Devils send his wife Mother Nature to do the dirty work just taking souls of people that is Sining Why does it makes sense for this medium how does the story take advantage of the medium? Because of the soul taking is kinda part of it then god got so tired of the evil of the devil plans that jesus send the Army of the Sprite going against the dark side . Platform - On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Evil of the Devil's plans and Mother Nature evil decisions they really have to stop Gods unit of The Army of the Angels Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform Yeah because the devil wants the people soul even newborn baby's but God wants people souls to be save Theirs a difference between evil and good